void_tyrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Overview Cards are at the heart of Void Tyrant's gameplay, with each card doing something different: bonus damage, bonus EP, healing, status effects, you name it. Cards are of many types and can be classified in many different ways. Some cards take effect immediately while some require you to win. Some inflict status effects while some affect the attack gauge. An overview of a card's layout will be provided below. Layout of a Card The card has its name at the top with a symbol. Cards have characteristic borders which represent the nature of the card's effect: * Red border: Card affects the opponent. * Blue border: Card affects the user. * Yellow border: Card affects an Attack Gauge (may be either the user's or the opponent's), or is related to discarding cards. * Black border: Card is a consumable and can only be used once. Below the card's picture is the cost of playing the card beside a 'Playable' tag. The 'Playable' tag exists for the benefit of a few armor pieces - armor pieces can sometimes be playable, while sometimes they only provide passive effects, in which case the card will have a 'Passive' tag. Below the 'Playable' tag and the EP cost is the description of the card's effects enclosed in a thin titled border. There can be up to two such sections in a card. The title of this border is very important, as it tells you when the card will actually take effect: * Instant: The card will take effect as soon as it is played. * Victory: The card will take effect if the round in which it is played is won by the user. * Critical Victory: The card will take effect if the user obtains a critical victory in the round in which it is played, i.e a victory with an Attack Gauge of value 12, or a victory with Cyclopean Strength in effect. Note that gaining critical strikes due to cards or perks does not signify a critical victory. * Defeat: The card will take effect if the round in which it is played is lost by the user. * Bust: The card will take effect if the user overcharges in the round in which it is played. In this box is the description of the card's effects. If the card inflicts status effects, the name of the effect will be written in bold with a symbol of the effect beside it. Tapping on the name of an effect will bring up a dialog which tell you what the status effects do. If the card has a value in blue, it means that the value is affected by a certain player stat: Magic, ranged, melee or by a perk. For offhands and armor, there is an additional section below the description labelled 'Attributes'. Attributes are passive bonuses, and can be anything like damage reduction from a certain element, extra armor, extra critical damage. Please visit the Attributes page for more information on attributes. Cards Here we have a link to every card in the game in alphabetical order (still developing). If you don't know the name of a card you're looking for, it will be linked in any other relevant article. * Amass Anger * Battle Cry * Blood Nebula Strike * Clairvoyance * Endru's Spirit * Energy Injection * Kick * Master of Tools * Potion Injection * Power Surge * Reveal Intentions * Shield Bash * Shove Back * Sucker Punch * Target * Unstoppable Fury